


Sweet Comfort

by thepastelforestprince



Series: Techienician fics [3]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matt is sulky, Sweet Kisses, Zach and Tim ship it, all of these sugar puns man, i am physically incapable of writing anything but fluff apparently, lollipops and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepastelforestprince/pseuds/thepastelforestprince
Summary: Zach and Tim are worried about Matt, who's been sulking all day, and decide to ask for help.





	

Matt was upset. Not his usual "throw Kylo Ren's lightsaber into the wall" or "Throw Tim into the drink machine" upset, but the sulky kind. The sad kind. He sat on the floor, his face pressed into the wall, just underneath the Calcinator shot off sparks, and Matt sighed.

Tim and Zach watched him apprehensively, but were surprised when he just continued to sit and sulk, his face still smushed against the cool metal, his glasses laying off to the side next to his wrench, thankfully Jerkface hadn't kicked it….yet. Zach and Tim continued staring, Zach sipping his mug of caf awkwardly, until a flash of copper brushed by, and his posture straightened, thinking it was Hux, but was instead met with the sight of Techie.

He immediately shot his hand out, stopping and scaring Techie in the process. Techie whirled around, shooting Zach a strange look.

"Yes, sir?" He murmured, upset he hadn't made the escape he had wanted to, his cobalt eyes downcast, a strand of his long hair in front of his face, he began fiddling with his hands as he always did when he was nervous.

"I know you and Matt are kind of buddies, and uh, well…..he's sulking. I've never seen him like this, and Tim and I are too afraid of him to try to see what's wrong, so I guess what I'm saying, or rather asking, is can you see what's making him so upset?" Zach said, releasing his hold on Techie's arm.

Techie's gaze turned to Matt, concern radiating off him in waves. Techie didn't respond, simply walked over to where Matt was now softly banging his head into the metal of the wall, and stopped him from doing it any further by putting his hand on his forehead and moving him backwards.

Matt looked the slightest bit better when he noticed it was Techie, his sulkiness temporarily replaced, but then returned in miserable waves. Techie frowned, brushing a blonde curl that had gone awry back, his hand briefly lingering on Matt's cheek. Matt leaned into it before it disappeared, and Techie sat down on the floor with him, Zach and Tim watching more intently now.

"Mattie, what's wrong?" Techie asked, taking one of Matt's hands into his slightly smaller one, squeezing it and receiving a squeeze in response. Matt wouldn't look at him, just stared at his lap.

"I can't do anything right. I can't even do my job correctly, and it's just a calcinator!" Matt hissed, going from sad to angry and back again in two seconds flat, Zach and Tim retreating, but only slightly, Techie not looking fazed at all, which was amazing in itself, but also most likely because he was used to Matt.

"We all make mistakes, Mattie," Techie murmured, and Matt shook his head, his curly blonde hair bouncing while he shook it. Techie looked at Matt sympathetically, and seemingly got an idea, digging in his back pocket and producing a lollipop. He put it in Matt's hand, and Matt studied it in confusion.

Techie found his look of confusion to be absolutely adorable, a smile appearing, before he took Matt's glasses and placed them on his face, murmuring a soft "There you go,". Matt could now see what it was, and his look of confusion faltered. This was Techie's way of trying to make him feel better.

"You're sweeter than any pastry or piece of candy, Techie," Matt murmured, cupping Techie's face, Tim and Zach realized that their belief of Matt and Techie was apparently incorrect as the two shared a sweeter-than-sugar kiss, Matt's glasses bumping against Techie's face, fogging up in the process. When they broke, they both laughed, Matt's sulkiness disappearing, replaced by love for Techie, his smile widening when he heard Techie laugh.

"That's so cute," Tim whispered, sipping on his soda, and Zach nodded, just happy that Matt hadn't flown into another rage.

"Now, what do you say we get back to fixing the calcinator?" Techie murmured, handing Matt his wrench, while Matt looked in displeasure at the sparking old calcinator, but took the wrench nonetheless, happy to have Techie help, but not before he put the lollipop in his vest pocket for later.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while eating a leftover Halloween candy lollipop. Techie's a lot like me; when he's faced with someone he loves being upset he offers them food when consolation doesn't work. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy adorableness!


End file.
